A Moment Between Sisters
by cookies26
Summary: After Buffy pours out her heart to her little sister, Dawn steps up to the plate.


**I wanted to write something about the Summers sisters but I wasn't sure where to begin. I like the idea of Dawn being inserted into earlier Buffy seasons. So I decided to take a Buffy/Willow scene from season 3, episode The Prom and turn it into a short Buffy and Dawn one-shot. Half the dialogue is taken directly from The Prom which I do not own...don't own anything in the Buffyverse. Also, I have a poll going on in my profile and I would love to get some more votes. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

"So...thats it?" eleven year old Dawn questioned as she sat cross legged on her sister's bed, Buffy right next to her.

Buffy nodded solemnly, "Thats it...after graduation, he's really leaving."

Dawn found herself getting worked up, she loved Angel almost as much as Buffy did. Although the love she felt for Angel was completely different from how Buffy felt, except for the few months where she had a major crush on the older vampire, "I don't get it, what do you mean he's leaving? Like leaving town, leaving?"

"Yup, no more Sunnydale for Angel."

Dawn struggled to find her next words, "Well...well he's a fool. He's just a big, dumb jerk person if you ask me. And...I mean, he's a super-maxi-jerk to do it right before the prom."

Buffy sighed, "That's not his fault. He's 243 years old. He doesn't exactly get the prom."

Dawn was only in sixth grade but even she understood the prom; she could almost picture the dress she wanted to wear and her prom was several years away, "But he should. If he..."

Buffy interrupted her sister, knowing the younger Summers girl would ramble on, "Dawnie, its okay. You don't have to make him the bad guy; I know how much he means to you too."

Dawn didn't know what to say, "But...but that's the sister's job. Its my job to talk about the dumb old boyfriend!"

"Usually yeah," Buffy paused, trying not to think of the pain slowly forming in her chest. "But he's right. In the long run...I think maybe he's right."

Dawn nodded after a moment, trying to think of what she could say to make her big sister feel better, "Yeah...I think he is. I mean...I wanted you guys to stay together but...but I'm so sorry this is so horrible."

Buffy attempted to smile but she knew she was about to fall apart, "Oh, I think 'horrible' is still coming. Right now its...worse," Buffy let out before the flood gates opened, "Right now...I'm just trying to keep from dying."

"Oh Buffy," Dawn felt like crying herself and could feel her tears on the surface. Desperately, she tried to blink them back, someone had to be strong for Buffy.

Buffy sank her head into Dawn's lap, trying to find comfort anyway she could, "I can't breathe, Dawnie. I feel like I can't breathe."

Dawn stroked her sister's head, just like their mother did whenever she was sick or sad or upset about something. Dawn hated seeing Buffy in so much pain, her big sister was the strongest person she knew. Normally their positions would be switched, no matter how much Dawn annoyed her sister, Buffy was always there in her time of need. Now it was Dawn's turn to step up to the plate. "Buffy, its okay."

"Oh Dawn," Buffy sat up abruptly, slightly embarrassed at losing it in front of her little sister. She sniffled and wiped at her rapidly falling tears, trying to get them to stop, "I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have done that. You're too young to hear all that...and Willow's busy with Oz. Mom's not here and you..."

"Buffy, I'm glad you told me, I'm not a baby anymore. I know all about relationships and stuff...bad breakups too. My friend Megan...you know my friend Megan right? Well anyway she dated Chris Parker for two whole weeks and then he dumped her in the cafeteria in front of everyone. And they had kissed on the lips too...isn't that awful?"

"Awful," Buffy nodded, trying hard not to roll her eyes. She'd poured out her heart and broke down only a minute ago and Dawn was now onto something else...typical.

"She cried for like ever but I made her feel better and now I'm going to make you feel better too. I'll be right back!" Dawn exclaimed and hopped off the bed.

"I'll be right here...so not going out looking like this," Buffy wiped at her wet face, knowing she was a mess.

"Yeah," Dawn hurried out of the room and came back almost ten minutes later to find Buffy brooding in the exact same spot that she left her. "Ok, lets go!"

"What?" Buffy shook her head at the mere thought of leaving her room, let alone her house. "Dawnie, I already told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Just downstairs, I have a surprise for you. Come on!"

"Dawn," Buffy protested.

"Please, Buffy, please!" Dawn pleaded as she pulled on Buffy's arm.

"I'm just so tired Dawnie."

"You're supposed to be watching me and I need some dinner," Dawn said triumphantly as she finally pulled her sister to her feet. "Lets go," Dawn dragged Buffy down the hall and eventually down the stairs.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"This!" Dawn exclaimed as she walked to the living room, Buffy right behind her.

"What is all this?" Buffy questioned in shock as she stared at the coffee table that was covered with food. Extra buttery popcorn, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off, root-beer floats, tons of chocolate, jellybeans and best of all, cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream.

"Dinner," Dawn grinned, "You like?"

"Dawnie, we shouldn't..."

"But I made all your favorites, I thought it would make you feel better."

Buffy couldn't believe it but she actually found a little smile gracing her face, "Thanks Dawnie, cookie dough fudge mint chip always brings a smile to my face."

"I know," Dawn smiled to herself, she was an awesome sister and she knew it.

"Ok, lets start with the ice cream before it melts," Buffy grabbed her sister and placed them both on the floor right in front of the coffee table.

"Mmm..." Dawn gulped down a generous amount of her root-beer float. "I'm an awesome cook."

Buffy laughed as she grabbed a spoonful of ice cream, "The best...love you little sis."

Dawn flashed Buffy a bright smile, "Love you too big sis but we better eat all this up before Mom gets home. She'll kill you if she sees all this junk food!"

"Me?" Buffy questioned, glaring at her sister. "You're the one who made all of this."

"But Mom left you in charge of me...you should know better."

Buffy rolled her eyes knowing that was exactly how their mother would see it, "You're such a pain!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
